


The Wrong Things I Said

by wxnchestersxm



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxnchestersxm/pseuds/wxnchestersxm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are in a relationship with Choi Seunghyun, one particular morning you want his attention and he doesn't give it to you when you want it, you get upset and say things you may regret. Ends in spanking, lots of fluff. My first one shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Things I Said

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you all like this, it's my first time writing a real fanfiction since I was about 13 that isn't crack/silly/stupid. I am very very nervous about people reading this, so if you like it, please let me know! I'd love to write more. :)

”Oppa~” you mewled at Seunghyun, your bottom lip popping out into a pout as you curled your body into his, your fingers trailing along his arm as you lean in and nip at his neck for a moment. His eyes are glued to his book, he only looks away for a moment to peck you on the lips and brush a thumb across your cheek. 

“Jagiya, I’m reading. You can wait, I’m almost done, there're only a few more chapters,” he responded coolly and dropped his attention back to his book. You threw your head back and out a little groan as you curled back into your own seat on the couch and crossed your arms over your chest. “This isn’t fair,” you complained, pursing your lips and letting out a little ‘hmph’. You didn’t like when he didn’t pay attention to you, especially on the days you were needy and wanted him the most. His gaze didn’t break from the book, he acted as if he hadn’t even heard you. As much as you hated to admit it, Seunghyun was good at keeping it cool, good at taking his time with things and driving you crazy, and you hated it. 

He hadn’t even noticed that all you wore was a large shirt you’d found in his drawer, your hair was down and you wore nothing else, this only caused you to grow further upset, caused you to want his attention even more than you already did. All morning, he was all that was on your mind. You blamed it on the dream you’d had, you could practically still feel the prickles on your skin where he’d touched in your dream, your body felt wrong without his lips on it. 

“Jagi...YAH!” you whined as you leaned into his body, your hand traveling up the length of his thigh. “Pay attention to me! You can read your book later!” His large hand came up to lightly swat your hand away, he leaned further into the couch and kept his eyes on his book. 

“I told you to wait, Y/N! I like this part in the book, be patient. You can wait, now stop whining.” 

If looks could kill, you were sure he would have dropped dead in that moment. You didn’t like that he was choosing his book over you. Once more, your arms were crossed over your chest, your patience was wearing thin and at this point you were irritated. Thoughts raced through your head a million miles a minute, you thought of all the different things you wanted to say, and suddenly, your mouth spoke before your brain could stop you.

“You know, Seunghyun, there are plenty of other men who would drop everything at the sight of a woman wanting their attention. If you’re so engrossed in that stupid book, I have no problem finding someone who will do it.” You lifted your head and bitterly turned away from him, you didn’t like not getting your way, and you hadn’t meant what you said, you were simply upset and the fact that he didn’t seem to care upset you. Suddenly, in the midst of your fit, you heard to book snap closed and instantly regret the words that left your lips. 

“Is that so?” 

That deep voice sent chills down your spine, you didn’t feel so high and mighty all of the sudden, now you just wanted to crawl in a hole and avoid what you knew was coming. 

“Jagi-...I didn’t mean it that way-” you were cut off silent as he rose a finger up to shush you, his eyes were dark and there never left yours, you knew you had hurt him. “You knew what you were saying, Y/N, don’t try to cover it up now with excuses, those are meaningless to me.” It didn’t take long for you to realize how badly you’d messed up, just his words were enough to make you tear up, clouding your vision and making your voice crack as you opened your mouth to try to speak, but he wasn’t having any of it. 

“I don’t want to hear it, not today. I told you to wait and you were selfish, you got mad at me for not giving you every ounce of my attention and you then took it upon yourself to tell me that you were fine finding another man. How would you feel if I told you the same thing? Don't you think I’ve ever had to wait on you? If I told you I could find any woman I wanted, it would break your heart and you know it.” He shook his head, dropping it for a moment to think as he took a deep breath. “I’m going to go out for a while, I need time to think.” his words stung like a fresh wound and your heart felt empty, you wished you could take back your words so badly yet you knew that wasn’t a possibility. You sat there silently with tears in your eyes as you watched him get up from the couch, slip on his shoes, pull out the umbrella, and then he was gone, out the door and out of your grasp. 

 

A few hours later, you lay curled up on the bed the two of you shared, a pillow clutched to your chest. Your eyes were puffy and red as you had been crying for hours and couldn’t seem to cry anymore. You knew he was right, you shouldn’t have said what you’d said and you knew you hurt him in ways that were absolutely terrible. He was right, if he’d done the same to you, you wouldn’t have been able to trust him again after that, and that’s what hurt the most was knowing you made him feel like that. 

You loved Seunghyun, you had been with him for quite some time now and you couldn’t imagine your life without him in it, and you knew that you could have possibly ruined that. 

You suddenly jumped, your heart beat speeding up at the sound of the front door opening and closing when you hadn’t expected it to, it had ripped you away from your thoughts and sent a horrible feeling of anxiety through your body. He was home, you knew the two of you needed to talk, you knew you needed to fix this, but your body felt glued to the bed and you simply couldn’t bring yourself to get up, to face him, to look into those beautiful eyes and see the hurt you’d caused. You curled your body up further in the bed, tugging the covers up and over your head as you sniffled and squeezed your eyes tight. It was only a few minutes before you heard heavy footsteps making their way down the hall and to the bedroom door the creaked open slightly. Your heart raced and you held your breath for a moment, expecting to hear those words you’d worried about all day. No words were spoken, you just felt a dip in the bed under the weight of him crawling into the bed and the warmth of his body pressing up against yours. You felt his arm wrap around your body warmly and his face tucked into the nape of your neck. 

All this did was make you want to cry more, you couldn’t understand why he was doing this, you knew you didn’t deserve this treatment. You sniffled again and curled your knees further into your chest. You tried to be quiet, but it was hard to stifle the sob that was rising in your burning throat. 

You felt his hand come up to slip the covers over and off of your head, a hand coming up to pet your head and brush through your hair with the tenderest of a touch. 

“W-Wh-” your voice was cut off with the softest of a shush, his hand turning your head slightly and pulling you in so he could place a soft kiss on your cheek. 

“Seunghyun...I-I really...I’m sorry, I was selfish before and I didn’t think about my words before I spoke, I didn’t...I didn’t mean to hurt you, truly. Please forgive me, I don’t want anyone else, I only want you. I’m so-so-so...” you paused as your voice shook, taking a deep breath, “-so sorry..” 

“Jagiya, I know,” he shushed you once more, nuzzling you for a moment before he continued. “I won't lie and pretend it didn’t hurt me, but I know you’ve figured that out for yourself and I don’t doubt that you aren’t sorry. I love you, Y/N and I know you love me as well, I promise, I forgive you. Let’s move on from it, alright?” his words were soft and you could feel a loving smile on his face as he kissed your neck lovingly. You knew his words should have helped, but you still felt terrible for your actions, you knew he didn’t want you to feel like this and that it would still bother him, you couldn’t handle the thought. 

“Oppa, please...” you sniffled, sitting up and turning to face him. “It’s not okay, don’t pretend-” he interjected, trying to squeeze in that he wasn’t pretending, but you continued what you were saying. “-don’t pretend it’s okay. You didn’t deserve to hear that, you don’t deserve to feel the way I made you feel. I-...I can’t just move on like this.” he sat up as well and listened to what you had to say, his hand slipping into yours as he laced your fingers together. “Please, punish me.” Your words did not surprise him, the two of you had your relationship built off of this, you were his little and he was your dominant as well as your partner. He knew you well, and he knew that you wouldn’t have been able to move on without this, you felt as though you deserved it, and in a way, it would help. 

He nodded softly and pulled his hands up to your cheeks where he squished your face together and pulled it forward where he pressed his lips to yours and brought the two of you into a soft, loving kiss before he took a deep breath and sat up completely, moving to the edge of the bed. You sniffled and wiped your tears away as he pats his lap, gesturing for you to come over. You still wore only the t-shirt, so when you crawled into his lap and he guided you so you were draped over his knees, the hem of the shirt lifted and revealed your bare bottom to him. 

You squeezed your eyes shut, connecting your arms to your back and locking them together. “I love you, Jagiya,” he whispered to you softly, a tear or two spilled from your eyes and fell to the carpet before you gave a quite “I love you too.” back.

You felt his hand run lightly across the skin on your backside, his deep voice only grew deeper as he instructed you. 

“I want you to count everyone, if you miss one, we will start over. Do you understand, Y/N?” he asked and you let out a little choked ‘Yes, sir.’ With that, the only sound in that moment was his hand whipping through the air, his hand finally cracking down hard against your backside. You let out a little squeak at the sting, he didn’t hold back. 

“One, sir.” you whimpered, keeping your eyes closed tightly.

 

Smack after smack, you counted and counted as the heat on your backside only grew along with the sting, you were sure you were red, and by the 12th, smack, your words were coming out choked and your hands shook with the ache to cover yourself. Another crack of his hand landing down on your lower bottom near your thigh left you crying out, you could barely think of the number in that moment. 

“Jagi...” he began, you let out a quiet, shaky “th-...thirteen, sir..” and tried to blink the tears away as the next smack came down hard on the other side.

“Can you tell me the number, baby?” he asked, rubbing the spot he’d just smacked for a moment. 

“F-fourteen?” you asked, biting your lip, “..sir...” he nodded and his deep voice responded “Very good, you’re doing so well princess, just one more.” 

You took one deep breathe, your nails dug into the skin on your arms as you anticipated the last smack, your heart was beating fast and before you had time to process it, you felt his hand connect with your bottom harshly and you let out a loud cry, somewhere in between you tried to get the number in but he simply pulled you up and into a tight hug, resting his chin on your forehead and rocking you for a moment.

“You did it, you are forgiven. I’ve got you know, I’ve got you.” his words held so much love, you didn’t deserve a man like him, but at least you had a small peace of mind. 

“I’ve got you.” he repeated once more, pressing his lips to your forehead gently.


End file.
